


"Where's the fun in doing what you're told?"

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: The creator of the artwork for The 1975's new album is May's brother and she has started to help so live photography for the band on tour. May has grown a crush on George and through the help of Matty has become motivated to become reckless after an uptight upbringing.She's introduced to a world of booze, drugs and sex.





	"Where's the fun in doing what you're told?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And on this night and in this light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878985) by [busywastinglife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busywastinglife/pseuds/busywastinglife). 



The noise is chaos, and the lights are panic. The psychedelic rancid colour has drained from the sky as the luminescent shadow of a rectangle stands still. I'm left utterly speechless as I look across the stage, the marks of a band who I've grown to love are shattered carefully along the splintered area, with drops of Matty's red wine. It’s about 1 week into the tour when it happened. I’d just walked off the front pit, into the wings of the stage as the crowds dissipated and the thundering roar of chatter fluttered across the venue. He was stood waiting for me with a glass of rum and coke, his eyes wandering across the walls as sweat dried on his skin. “What’re you waiting for George?” I asked him letting my own eyes travel along his shirtless torso. His grin filled his face as he smirked up at me from his eyelashes that were now trained on the ground. He knew I was staring and I knew he was doing this on purpose, I just couldn’t figure out why. 

Matty had told me the day before I was too innocent to be on this tour with them and so i’d set to prove them wrong and uptaken the usage of drugs, it wasn’t like i’d not of taken them before so it wasn’t peer pressure. It was just the place I grew up in didn’t leave traces of drugs along me, I’d always wondered what they’d do to me but it was only now I was realising their full effects. When I’d told Matty to pass me the joint he was smoking at the time he did, and only once when I was high did he say “May, I didn’t mean you are too innocent for drugs, I meant everyone knows you have a crush George, You're too innocent in the way you can’t hide your emotions, you’re naive.” 

He didn’t say it to be mean, but the sheer amount of times I’d smiled at George in adoration as he most likely smirks back teasingly, I realised how true Matty’s statement was. I decided that I could play my own game or at least I could try. I walked away from George not wanting to let my twined crush lie along his ego. I didn’t dare to look back. I'd left him smirking on the side of stage, i'd hoped the smile had dropped off his face when he thought I didn't care. I wanted to stop caring so much. That was 2 weeks ago, it wasn’t like i was ignoring him, because I wasn’t, I’d just stopped trying to put him on a pedestal and tried to stop adoring him so painfully. He wasn’t acting much differently maybe less teasingly as time went on but at the same time he was even more of a tease. He kept sending me that godly smirk whenever he thought I was looking, if I wasn't, Matty had taken it upon himself to inform me. "He was looking at you again, y'know" I loved those words. I liked feeling wanted.

I go and find Matty instead of thinking about it anymore, he’s always the first one to shower, if he showers at all. I’ve found out that even though he tells me I’m too truthful with my emotions, he is too. When I told him that, he said that the best people are but it can land you in quite a lot of trouble. “Be careful” he whispered and winked. Matty tended to be in a bad mood some of the time, not necessarily moody although he was a lot, but he just had these moods where it was like he wasn’t even Matty anymore, that’s when he didn’t shower, he became his own filth. So when he was being himself everyone catered for him and let him do whatever he pleased, which wasn’t always the best of things. 

So I knew that he would of showered by now. “Matty” I called through the door, smelling weed. When I opened the door I found him smoking out of the window of the dressing room. His hair thrown back in a bun with his glasses on. Red eyes hidden behind the lenses. I sat down on the sofa next to him, cuddling against his legs as he rested his elbows on the window sill kneeling on the sofa. “Gimmie” I said childishly raising my fist to his face, letting my finger drag against his jawline. “You’re becoming a right stoner you are” I chuckled as he passed me the joint. I let it rest on my lips before I tell him “Like you aren’t”  
He only laughs back at me, the joyful one that rings along you and makes you feel happier, it's even better when you’re stoned. 

When he finally puts the illegal cigarette out he falls down next to me on the sofa, “Where’s George?” He asks clouded by smoke. I mumble out, the weed sending me into a psychosis of sleep. I snap myself out of it knowing we’ll need to move soon anyway. “I don’t know, y’know I’ve decided not to care” I say lying through my teeth. I still want to care, I just think maybe he’ll actually like me if I’m not hanging and pandering off of him all the time. I know he only see’s me as a girl even though I’m going to be 22 in a couple months. Matty peers at me through his glasses, raising an eyebrow he elaborates “Y’know that’s not how crushes work, right? You pretending not to be bothered by him and ignoring your crush isn’t going to make it go away.”  
I laugh at myself “Yea, but if I told you my real plan you’d say I was naive again.” I had decided not tell Matty about my true endeavour, but i’m sure he’d figured it out, he knew me quite well by now and he obviously knew George like the back of his hand, so I suspected he knew I still cared especially as I asked Matty about George all the time, that's probably why he told me about when George always looked at me and such. 

Matty had asked why i hadn’t quite made eye contact with George when I first decided to pretend i didn’t care, I’d told him indignantly that i just didn’t care anymore which made him pull a face at me and roll his eyes. And when I asked about George, Matty would tell me silly things instead of what he knew I wanted to hear. 

“Perhaps but it isn’t quite that bad, a lot of guys like the naive thing, gets em’ off” I look at Matty in disbelief “is George like that?” He grins but before he can answer or i can ask again, the door opens and George is standing there. His blonde hair is pouring off of his head, as water drips down his white shirt. “C’mon” he says tilting his hair to the side trying to get us to move in our high states. Matty all but crawl up into a standing position, his bones cracking as he maneuvers himself, I pout up at him, waving my arms. I get my message across and he grabs me pulling me up into a standing position. As he pulls me up our toes cross paths and we are left hovering next to each other. Which makes us giggle, I hear George sigh off to the side distantly probably pissed we smoked without him. Matty winks still giggling before we both jokingly give a peck on the lips to each other. 

It was weird because I’d gotten remarkably close to Matty and somewhat close to the others, despite the fact I’d only known them for a little over a couple months. I hadn’t really known them well, though it was only within the last month that I’d gotten to know them. I was the sister of David Drake the guy who made all the cool artwork for their new album. I was also a photographer but nowhere near as successful, I also preferred to do more action and live shots compared to his collection. This is why when the band asked him to take photos on tour he turned it down and said that I should do it instead. Because my brother is more experienced he often lets me help on projects just so i can have fun, get paid and also get experience from the best teacher, him. That's how I originally met the boys, I’d gone to a couple meeting here and there, smoked a cigarette with Matty and he’d asked if i’d be coming along to the shoots. 

I’d then gone to all of them and made friends with Matty and the others, letting my crush on George show so brightly. And then between the 3 weeks we’d been on tour I’d practically acted like Matty’s unannounced girlfriend, despite the fact we weren’t sleeping together and everyone knew I liked George. I wasn’t doing it to make George jealous either, Matty’s friendships with people just had a way of possessing them and bringing them to a new level of friendship which was giggling and flirting, sharing cigarettes and cuddling. It’s not like George would even be jealous, well maybe he would but, it’d be because i was hanging out with Matty and he wasn’t, not because he liked me. 

“Come on, Matty, May, we're late” George called again breaking me and Matty out of our haze. Matty held out his hand for me to grasp as we made our way along the snaking corridors towards the backdoor. I could already hear the screaming. George opened the door and let a crack of the hell we were about to endure show. I pulled my hand from Mattys clutching at my phone and earphones. Matty held back waiting for me knowing that if I didn’t put my music in I’d probably have a panic attack. 

It probably wasn’t healthy but it was my method of coping. Listening to music so loudly you couldn’t or barely could hear the outside music forced a disassociating view onto me. It allowed me to imagine i wasn’t apart of the scene and instead was directing it, It was how i coped with crowds. “What’re you gonna listen to ?” Mattys said his head nestling against my neck. “Hozier, y’know the little intricacies sound lovely on your ear’s” He nodded in agreement before gripping my hand again. No one would particularly speculate us holding hands because we were walking through a crowd trying desperately not to lose eachother. As Matty opened the door i turned the volume up allowing the noise to be suffocated by my music, as if in a movie. 

-  
When we piled on to the bus i was even more tired than originally, now coming down and post anxiety crowd control, I staggered to Matty pulling his hand. “Nap time” I said while yawning, he laughs at me and I hear a voice join in, it’s George. It wasn’t like a smirk either he was joyfully laughing along, not mockingly. “Love, I gotta help Hann.’” I pouted up at him. “George can put you to bed” He said with a little menacing glint of evil twinkling in his eye. My eyes nearly jumped open as George’s laugh rumbled deeply across the room. I patted Matty’s shoulder with my soft hand before saying. “I can put myself bed” Not rudely just not happily. 

I started making my way towards the bunks before i felt an arm twist around my stomach and lift me up. I frown up at a face. George's face. “Hey” I whine confused at my take off. He simply smirks as I cuddle into his chest too tired to really care. It’s safe to say I was still high even though I was coming down because sober I wouldn’t of let this stench of affection override me so suddenly. George drops me in my bunk, my eyes are half shut as i try wriggle under my duvet. George's hand unwraps itself around my stomach and slowly draws a line across my bare stomach with his finger, my shirt ridden up in this affair. I don’t know if you’ve ever felt touch like this, soft but silkily seductive when you're in that place just before sleep, high enough for it to be even more intense than it should be. A soft whimper bursts from my lips as my eyes open wider. I bite down on my lip trying to pretend I didn’t just moan at Georges touch. He hums in amusement as his fingers dribble down to where the elastic of my shorts start. 

It stops just there, I open my eyes from where they’d drifted shut at his movement. My lips are open spread in appreciation as I hold back the want to cry out for more. My dark eyes to find his, as his lids drop half shut in pleasure. “George” I let myself half whisper half moan out as he rests his hands above me, pressing down slightly, giving me some kind of friction. "I'd appreciate if you stopped pretending you don't have a crush on me May" he bluffed, In truth George wasn't sure how I felt but from the way i was reacting to him he took it as yes, I did like him. From the distance I hear Matty call George, my eyes are practically begging for him to touch me, afraid to ask for more. I feel his hand slowly move the legs of my shorts and panties to the side. Allowing his fingers to slide along me, another breathy moan releases from my lungs but before I can embarrass myself by begging for more. George retracts his hand, my breath hitches in disappointment, he pulls his fingers into his mouth, sucking softly as he winks. “Sleep tight.” He has the audacity to mention before pulling the curtain to my bunk shut and walking away. 

I can’t help myself but touch where his fingers were, small breaths and hitches making there way up my throat until I finally spill over the edge and fall into a deep sleep with my hands stuffed into my panties and my shorts kicked of at the bottom of my bed.  
-  
“Did you sleep in my shirt?” I hear Matty’s voice say into my ear before i’ve even opened my eyes. “You did!” He says accusingly. “I thought George put you to bed, thought he would of undressed you and not left you wearing my clothes.” My eyes open as I remember what George did last night. I turn my head and look at Matty who had been speaking jokingly but I was not aware of his tone, my eyes wide. “What?” He asks confused at my speechless response to his accusations. I pull him closer by his neck, he’d clearly been wanting to wear his shirt because he himself was shirtless. His chest tattoo standing out against his pale skin. “George, he, did you know? That he was gonna..” I trail off, failing to string a sentance together in my just woken up phase. I sounded off and weak, very confused and worst I sounded a little bit venomous. 

Matty eyebrow raises and his eyes narrow at the situation. His voice suddenly turns serious “Did he do something?” “So you didn’t know he was going to…” “What?” Matty replied impatiently. I raised my eyebrow at him, biting my lip, i pulled a face that clearly meant George and me had been up to something. “Oh..” Falls from Mattys lips. 

“Well did you like it?” This made my already raised eyebrow raise even more. “Yeah I mean of course i liked it.” Matty shakes his head, clearly I’d misinterpreted him. “No I mean like you wanted to do it, right? You were pretty out of it so…” I finally grab at what he means. My mouth falls into an O, “Yeah, god George isn’t like that” I say in a hushed whisper, still clambering at Mattys neck. “Move over” Matty tells me, as soon as I do, he crawl in next to me, his hair falling all over the pillow. I lean on my arm as he leans on his so we are lying opposite at each other staring at each other. “So what happened” He says in a cliche bitchy girl voice, as he nudged my side with his arm. 

“What you want details, proper details?” I say, not even blinking when Matty nods, he isn’t the kind of boy to get caught up on dirty details about his best friend, it just so happens neither am I. “Well he put me in bed, but I was all over sensitive and intense from the high, he seduced me.” i say laughing until Matty prods me to continue. “Okay he just let his fingers drift a bit and it got a little heated. A bit of over the clothes action and then a little dip in the pool.” I say the double entendre making both of us giggle like school girls. “Yeah and then?” Matty said raising his eyebrow. “Then you fucking called for him” I say hitting Matty’s shoulder, and he fucking left.” Matty’s mouth gets pulled into a grin as he starts cackling, “he didn’t finish you off” He says continuing to giggle. He then stops and says “That’s why he was being all weird last night. I mean I knew what look he had in his eye but I didn’t exactly make the link. I roll my eyes at him “It's because you smoked another joint” I say to him my voice getting into a higher pitch as I poke at his cheeks. “Maybe” he says guiltily. "Oh God, he also said, "I'd appreciate it, if you stopped pretending to not have a crush on me May".... Embarrassing, kinda hot though." I say laughing as I sit upwards in the bed. Matty laughs in response. 

“Come on, we should get up” I tell him as i begin to try and shove him out my bunk, “Hey I was up, you were the one that slept for like 10 hours”, “I didn’t sleep for 10 hours, I didn’t go to bed straight away” I tell him, a sleazy smile pulling over my face as we laugh. 

We make our way into the kitchen area to see George sat at the breakfast table smoking a joint. Matty sits opposite George and pulls me onto his lap. I hold my hand out so I can take the joint. George looks at me vacantly before shaking his head. I pout at him, looking up through eyelashes, “Sharing is caring Georgie.” he rolls his eyes at me before telling me i should eat either before i smoke or when I’ve smoked because i haven’t had breakfast yet. I tell him “I’ll eat after.” Matty’s hand is stroking my thigh as he smokes the joint before passing it back to me. 

George’s eyes narrow at Matty’s hand and he sighs. My eyes glance up at his face, as i put out the butt of the spliff. “George” I whine, which makes his eyes flicker up to mine, holding me in a dark stare. “Please get me some cereal” I say in a soft voice, biting on my lip, trying to make sure I don’t look like I’m trying to hard. George’s eyes shoot to Matty trying to determine something and it’s only when Matty winks up at him, that george realises i told him. He steadily makes his eyes look back at mine, “Just because of last night, doesn’t mean I’m your slave sweetheart.” He says snarkily but with a hint of adoration, before stalking off to the bus’s door and leaving. 

The door slams shut behind him creating a jarring sound. Matty speaks then, his voice filling the emptiness. “You have the upper hand love. You’ve got him wound up.” “It really doesn’t seem like it Matty” 

“Trust me” 

Matty and me smoked another joint which I decided I'd grown to love. I mean I enjoyed it the first couple times but over the past week I'd been more stressed about photo's and George, scared that he'd never take me seriously. I was stressed now, I mean as hot as last night was. Who does that? Who just up and leaves someone, high and dry... Well not so dry. Did he like me back or was he just fucking with me?

The high was calming, letting my mind sink into a different form of thinking where I could think about things other than the current situation.

-  
I was taking photos as they sound checked. Matty seemed to be suddenly having a down day, his eyes downcast as he lept into his own brain. He sung Love Me with what he could muster. My eyes met George's who left worry ebbing at me. “Come on Matty” I tell him as they break between songs. Matty looks as if he’s about to argue but doesn’t when i raise my arms and pull him into a hug. 

I pull him out of the venue and onto the bus. “Come on Buddy” I keep telling him until his tears are glistening his eyes and his telling me he wants to get high. I begin to grab for George’s stash of weed but Matty pulls at my arm. Shaking his head he leans over trying to grab something from his pocket until he finally grabs at a bag of pills. 

“Matty” I try but he cuts me off “You said you wanted to start being more outrageous but it’s fine if you don’t want to. I do em’ occasionally so I’m gonna” and before i can stop him his crushed the pill, he cuts a line out of it before looking up at me and steadily snorting it with a rolled up £5 note. Humming in appreciation he holds the baggie out to me. My minds racing, I shouldn’t, if he gets upset he’ll need my help and i don’t know how well I can function on whatever he has. “It’ll be funner if you do it.” He says. I don’t want to say Matty pressured me into doing it, but he did guilt trip me a little bit, I’ve grown to love him but I shouldn’t of let him convince me, it's not like it took a lot to change my mind. I'd been wanting to try a new high. \-- 

When George, Ross and Adam walk back in, me and Matty have The Fratellis’ Chelsea Dagger ringing loudly across the bus as we are both dancing on the breakfast table. Both of us very limitedly dress. Why is it when your anything but sober, you always want to get naked. I’m standing with a mesh bra on with a shirt that just vaguely covering my nipples from the view of the boys. I’m in my knickers and a pair of knee socks while Matty just stands in his boxers and another pair of my knee socks which had been obnoxiously thrown at him when Arctic Monkeys’ Knee Socks came on. In Mattys hand is a bottle of wine that I’d been convincing Matty to not drink for the best part of half an hour. But whenever I said anything he would simply feed me the bottle. 

George pauses the music, “I thought you were helping him, not getting yourselves high.” He says giving me a pointed look. “You do it all the time” I tell him slurring my words. He looks down at his phone. “We have 3 hours until the gig, they probably took pills a while ago, they look like they're on the come down now. You handle Matty, I’ll handle May” George tells me while still maintaining my eye contact. “I’m here, y’know, don’t talk about me like i’m not here” i say, again my words trickling together. “Come here” he says sternly. I roll my eyes and look at Matty for help but he just looks at me says “oooOoooOOoOh someone's in trouble.” 

I pout at him and grown and then once again I feel George’s arms around me. “I’m getting deja veux.” I tell him. He grumbles out “It’s because your a mess and keep needing my help” I start laughing at him, before telling everyone, “I’m a strong independant woman I don’t need your manly help” but i can barely stop laughing before the sentence is out. George simply carries me off the bus and into what i presume is a hotel but in my state I can’t really tell what's going on. I’m just rambling and George instead of replying is either humming or saying okay in between breaths. He keeps using pet names and it's making my tummy feel all warm inside although i register that i shouldn’t tell him that. When we finally get to the hotel, he pops me down on the bed and says “Maybe it’s better if you have the night off. Matty knows how to deal with this stuff, you don’t” he speaks to himself although he’s still looking at me.

“Is this the first time you’ve ever taken a pill” I nod absentmindedly at him before interrupting myself saying “Can we watch TV?” He chuckles at me. “One sec love.” 

He hands me his phone which he’s loaded some kind of video about fish on. I stare into the screen for what feels 2 minutes but when George returns to me I realise it’s been more like 20 minutes. He pulls me up by my hands from where I’m sitting and tells me sit back down once he’s pulled the duvet up. He hands me a bottle of water and a plate of pancakes that he ordered. “Better start sobering you up even if you do have the night off. This is what me and Matty used to do when we were teenagers.” He wraps the duvet off the other bed over our legs and the other one round our arms. 

We continue to watch the documentary on sea life as we eat. Eventually I’m lulled into a comatose. I’ve practically fallen asleep on George’s shoulder. “I have to go love” He whispers to me before picking me up and resting me on the bed and tucking the duvets around me. “Remember to drink some water but not too much lovely.” I hum in agreement and before I know it he’s shouting goodbye. I call for him, he hesitates but calls back “Yes?” “Come here” He walks from around the door and kneels next to the bed, concern fills his eyes as i crack my lids open and use whatever strength i have to pull me up onto my elbow. I kiss him sloppily on his cheek, leaning against his head i whisper “Thanks” as I fall asleep leaning on him. He chuckles at me although i’m not blessed to hear it. He again tucks me in and goes off to the show, hoping Matty would be better than I was.

\--  
When I wake up I feel horribly groggy. I press my hand around the sheets trying to locate my phone, after a couple of minutes of grumbling I finally feel it under my fingertips. 

10:45

I groan and try to evaluate the events, I remember feeling my heart flutter as George looked after me but luckily I don’t remember saying anything idiotic. All in all I enjoyed getting high, it was fun although next time I might tell people before I go and get fucked up without anyone to help me. In hindsight if anything had happened me and Matty would of been fucked but I try to put that anxiety out of mind. I pull myself from under the white duvets that's now been crumpled with sleep. I drag myself into the bathroom. My makeup has been smudged and my hair is ruffled so I decide to hop in the shower, hoping to refresh myself. I’m stood under the hot spray of water when I hear the door of the hotel room open and close, slamming loudly. I wonder who it is, i presume Matty maybe coming to talk about this afternoon. When I step out of the shower, because i hadn’t been expecting anyone all of my clothes besides my post high not sleeping attire clothes. I couldn’t be fucked with modesty so wrapped the soft towel around me and walked out. 

“George?” He turns around and smiles, and then smirks at my state of undress. I’m alert now, the high worn off and the shower bringing me from the death grip that sleep held me in. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I wanted to check on you May” He says sheepishly “Y’know after you got reallllly high” He says frowning at me patronisingly. “Sorry” I say trying to look innocent. Which with how I’m looking right now only makes George’s eyes widen and darken. I’m stood naked with this small towel wrapped around my torso barely covering me, shivering slightly. My hair is ruffled and hung around me framing my face. I hadn’t wanted to wash it knowing it wouldn’t dry over night if I slept with it, so decided i’d wash it in the morning and use the hair dryer when i could be bothered. My face was free of makeup but my skin was tinted red from where the hot water had hit me, my red rosy cheeks and big wide eyes only helping smoulder George. “Next time you should join me” I said and George frown confused for second caught in the fact he was just thinking about me showering, naked. He thought i meant joining him in the shower, and although i wouldn’t mind it i hadn’t meant that. 

“Next time, I take a pill yeah, you’ll do it with me.” His eyes glint in realization on what i was talking about. “uH yeah” he said between coughs. “You’ll look after me” I say, innocence still coating me as I take a step towards him. His eyes look down from me and along the contours of my body as I take another step forward. “George” His lovely eyes dart back up to me as he realizes he was being a bit rude staring at me. He hesitates before answering, again coughing to clear his throat before saying “Yes?” 

“Will you take care of me now?” I ask and again take another step forward until I’m inches away from him. “Wha-” He goes to ask but is cut of by the abrupt action of me dropping my towel. His mouth drops a couple centimetres in shock as his eyes instantly find my body. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing erupts, after a couple seconds a low “Fuuuuuuuck” is hissed from his mouth in a deep husky tone as he brings himself closer to me. The wasn’t much space between us but now his lips are resting just above mine. He doesn’t move though, his frozen so I snarkily say “I don’t half all night y’know” and that’s when his lips are crashed down onto mine. 

They’re soft and after a while red and swollen. His hand is traipsing along my collarbones and then dropping down down my body. Again his fingertips draw soft lines down my torso has as he traces my figure. He waits no time in walking me backwards towards the bed. My hips land in the softness of the double duvet dream. As he kisses along my thighs, my hands are soon woven between his hair, trying to drag him closer to me, he stops again. “George” I whine out, begging for him. “You have some serious power play issues” I moan and let my voice hitch as his tongue traces, oh so close to where i need it to be. “George” I say again this time more demanding. But his hands only clamp my legs harder and his mouth stares where it is, in a menacing grin that hovers above me. His eyes are dropped halfway down in lust as he looks at me wither and writhe below him. “gOD, pPlease” I eventually let out knowing he wants me to beg for it. 

“PLease, George please” I tell him letting my words continue into a moan as he eventually divulges me into a pool of pleasure. My legs are hooked over his shoulder as I kick his back accidently in a fit of triumph as his tongue slides along me. Once again he leaves me breathless as I finally cry out in a hit of finality. I feel as if i fall from the sky. 

It’s only after a couple minute that I resurface to see George staring at me from between my thighs, he’s still kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. He kisses me, oversensitive nerves fill my body as I spasm before he leans over and kisses me on the mouth, tasting myself upon his tongue makes me moan again. I bite down on his lip hohc makes him look for stability. He puts his arm down next to my head and kisses me with more affection. I start kissing along his neck. Trying to leave a trace of me, I pull on his shirt letting him take it off himself, just so I can marvel at his body and kiss along his collar bones. 

I eventually manage to pull myself off the bed and pull him towards the shower. For once he seems to of lost his power, he lets me manipulate the situation without needing to be in charge. I pull of his clothes before I push him into the shower, leaning in for a kiss and as i push my tongue into his mouth, I push the cog of the shower letting the hot water fall down our spines. I eventually kneel in front of him, although i wanted to go in the shower, so that we wouldn’t be sweaty and could just get into bed after, i regret it because the shower floor is not forgiving on my knees. I’ll surely be bruised. I do what he begs me to do. Reversing the role in what he had me play originally. I make him beg and I don’t mean just saying my name and saying please, I mean i got dirty. “PLease!” he begs for a while but i decide it isn’t good enough. 

“What do you want George?” i ask him. He moans at me, pulling at my hair, trying to bring me closer to him, just like i had.  
“Come on, Tell me what do you want me to do?” I repeat as I lick over skin gently around him careful not to give him too much.

He cries out “And you said i had a power play issue” At his response i simply raise my eyebrow at him in which he shakes his head and finally cracks, “Fuck... May please suck me off” and that’s all i need.

\--  
When we finally crawl from the depths of our cocoon, it's to answer the door. I open it and there stands Matty. He looks down at my bare knees, raises an eyebrow and tells me I’m a “Naughty Girl” jokingly. I trace where his eyes had been and see the blue watercolor stains from the sexual endeavour of the night before. His eyes then dart to the back of my room, before walking in and seeing George lying on his back, looking at his phone, in my bed. “Naughty boy” He repeats again jokingly. “Come on’ breakfast” He calls to us. “We need to get ready” I tell him although that's blatantly obvious. He sighs and tells us he’ll wait. Since neither of us really give one, being on tour and being close friends we all just work around each other. I start by doing my makeup and hair while George stands up from my bed. He smirks as he makes eye contact with me in the mirror, his body on full show because we hadn’t gotten dressed after our shower. Matty only laughs at Georges cocky attitude, he looks at me in the eye and tells me I did a fantastic job on painting his skin. 

Around his thighs, neck, chest and collarbones are an array of colours that i’d given him. I smirk at him laughing at Matty’s wonderful little mind. 

Eventually we tread down to breakfast and sit around the table. I’m wearing tights as to not show what on earth we had been up to but George’s neck is on full show, mind you it isn’t as bad as the rest of his body. Both Adam and Ross look up at George letting their eyes roll. “So that's where he was last night, getting his dick wet” Ross says in a sarcastic tone, disappointed in the lack of George since they’d been supposed to share a room. “Sorry boys” George tells them as he starts looking at the menu. “You’re to get the exact same thing as you always do, why are you looking at the menu” 

He just looks at me in disbelief before pointing a finger at me, “Shut up you, We had pancakes last night so I don’t want them this morning.” he speaks jokingly, it’s then that Ross and Adam and their manager look at each other realising where George had actually been last night, yes he was getting his dick wet, it just happened to be with me. At least i don’t feel like such a dip shit anymore, he does actually like me, It wasn’t just a dumb crush on him. We order breakfast and begin to plan and go over what we have to do today. We have a show tonight and then tomorrow of fso the plan is to get smashed tonight. Matty looks at me from across the table. I hate that he knows what i want but I also love, It’s like we know eachother well enough to be able to assume each other. 

And he’s assumed correctly, I want to take another pill. I nod at him before looking at George who’d seen the little alteration between us, I looked at him, raising an eyebrow asking him the same question as Matty had just offered me, he nods his head too. Brain, they’re tour manager claps and says “Sorted” breaking me out of my trance, I have no idea what they just sorted but we’ll just ask Adam after. As Brain gets up to leave we all shoot Adam a questioning look even Ross who in his own world. Adam rolls his eyes at all of us and relays the plan for today. It starts with us all getting on the bus in 20 minutes. 

\--

George sits next to me on the bus but eventually it ends up with his head in my lap as i play with his hair. I don’t feel awkward about what happened, and to be honest i don't feel the need to label us right now, probably the boys reckless behaviour rubbing off on me. So I don’t ask him what we’re doing or what we are, I just let it roll. That’s a motto i’m trying to have from now on. Letting it roll. I’d spoken to Matty about it saying that i was too uptight and didn’t always know how to have fun. He’d snorted at this telling me i sounded like i was trying to badly quote his song Girls. We’d laughed at this and he eventually told me he’d teach me how to have fun. That was when I had my second joint and from then on I've been smoking it quite a lot. 

Although weed was pretty harmless unless you really overdid which is when we’d started speaking about lots of different drugs. Matty told me about all of the things he’d done including the time he’d eaten a girl out just to get a tab of acid. I thought it was quite a shocking thing to admit but he’d only laughed saying it wasn’t even that unusual. He told me George had done worse than that. 

“George?” I asked, my voice rusty from not using it for a while. He peered up at me from my lap and hummed in reply. “Matty told me he ate a girl out for acid once, and when i was shocked he told me you did something worse” George’s tired eyes gazed up at me in slight alarm, “I’m going to kill Matty.” 

“It’s not even that bad just a bit gross.” I start laughing at his uncomfortableness. “What did you do?” I say choking on laughter. He looks up at me, his lips in a straight line as his hands wriggle together on her torso clearly not wanting to tell this embarrassing tale. “Come on tell me Georgie” He rolls his eyes at the pet name and then opens his mouth to start speaking. “Basically it was when we were like 17 and we really wanted some weed but we didn’t have any money. Our usual guy was saying he couldn’t afford to keep loaning us so we found another dealer.” He closes his and sighs in irritation, “Come on, tell me” I whine. His mouth opens again, “She didn’t want sex but she told us this really sad story about her mum.” 

“Oh my God, you didn’t, did you?” He scratches his face, “She wasn’t even that old she was like 31, it was really sad actually, her mum had her so young that she never really lived her life, and she never got laid and stuff..”  
“So she asked you to get off with her mum” I say bursting out into laughter. “She gave us like 5 grams for free though, and we were in her good books, for a while anyway” 

“Oh God, i think that's the best thing anyone's ever told me George.” I say tears falling down my face as i laugh. Clutching my belly I try to stop but everytime I do, I start laughing again. 

Matty walks into the kitchen, “Why are you laughing?” Matty asks cheerfully as he sits down opposite us. “Don’t set her off again.” George complains then looks at me before frowning “Shut up, you” he whines before looking back at Matty. “I told her about that time we needed weed.” Matty tries to hold his face still but fails miserably which causes me to burst into a whole new train of laughter all over again. “Fuck you both” He tells us before getting up and stalking to his bunk. Me and Matty keep laughing as we try to call him to come back but we knew we’d lost him. 

Matty scooches around so he’d sitting next to me with both his legs on the breakfast table. His hair sits in a bun on his head “So how was it?” I start to giggle before biting my lip and looking at him before nodding slowly. God it was an amazing night and I couldn’t pretend i wasn’t hoping tonight would also end in sex. He laughs at me before nudging me with elbow hoping for details. So i relay to him what had transpired the night before. His arms wrap around me, his skin sliding under my shirt as he says “God you're like the dream women” “Aww thanks Matty” I say looking at him in the eye. This little twinge makes me just want to kiss him, so I do. I’m not saying a make out or anything, we just pecked and it was quite lovely. “I love our friendship Matty” “I love it too” as his head fell between my boob son my chest, because I was only wearing a bralette with no underwire it made for a comfy pillow.


End file.
